The present invention relates to a moving display rack.
Objects of the invention are to provide a moving display rack of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to display the maximum number of items in a minimum period of time and in a compact area, in a pleasant and attractive manner for the inspection of potential customers. The items displayed are preferably books, and the like, although they may be any suitable consumer items.